


403 Forbidden

by antivanitas



Series: A Creampie is Not a Pastry [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, Omegle, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivanitas/pseuds/antivanitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In case you forgot,” Tadashi begins slowly, “We’re brothers.  We’re related.  I’m not making out with you.”</p><p>“C’mon, man,” Hiro implores a little more seriously.  “It’s just me.  And I really wanna impress these girls.  This is my first time on webcam ever, we have to do something cool!”</p><p>“Cool?!”</p><p>“One peck,” Hiro reasons.  “One.  Like you used to give me when we were little kids.  And then it’ll be over and our internet street cred will skyrocket.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	403 Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> im trash princess

“It’ll be _fun_.”

“I fail to see what’s fun about showing your face to _strangers_ on the _internet_ , Hiro.”

“Tadashiiii~”

Hiro groans, spinning around in his chair impatiently.  Tadashi watches him cautiously from the other side of the room, comfortably in his bed with a book in his lap.  When Hiro had suggested turning on the webcam and chatting online, Tadashi mumbled that he didn’t mind.  Probably just talking to GoGo about their recent robotics project.

And then Hiro mentioned that he wanted to chat with people he didn’t _know_.

Of course, Hiro is eighteen now.  Tadashi begrudgingly admits he’s allowed to do whatever he pleases.  But come on!  Strangers watching him through a tiny screen, probably taking pictures, finding his IP address and tracking him down to kill him?  Sell him into trafficking?  Tadashi huffs.  They didn’t _have_ this kind of stuff when he was a kid.

Tadashi throws his book aside when Hiro types in the address of the website.  If he’s going to do this, the people watching might as well know he’s got an older brother to take care of him.  To kick their asses if they try anything.  He steels his gaze and rolls over his own chair, adjusting himself so he takes up a good three-fourths of the frame.

“…Tadashi.”

“What?”

“You’re blocking me!”

“I am not.  You’re right there, see?  Just log on and get this over with.”

Hiro glowers and types in a username, and in seconds, their webcam feed is showing in a little box just underneath a black one of the same size.  Hiro grins the second he sees himself, and Tadashi’s face hardens.  After a few moments of seeing “Connecting…” flash across the screen, another image appears.

It’s a penis.

“Hiro!” Tadashi yells, throwing his hand over his brother’s eyes.  He’s flushing bright scarlet and Hiro cries out in surprise.  “What kind of site is this!”

“It’s not _my_ fault!” Hiro snaps.  He pushes Tadashi away and clicks the reset button, which starts the system searching for a new chat buddy.  “And it’s not like I haven’t seen a dick before!”

The next contestant is a group of teenage girls.  They all appear to be _very_ giggly because they’ve just come across two young men.  They look like they’re having a sleepover, Tadashi notes; four of them, each in their pajamas and piled on a couch.  At least girls don’t flash just _anyone_.  There won’t be any surprise genitals in this chat.

“Hey,” Hiro says.

Hey. _Hey_?  Tadashi rolls his eyes.  His brother is trying to be _cool_.

The girl with long, brown hair sitting closest to the laptop snickers into her hand and bites her lip.  “Hey, cutie.”

Tadashi feels his insides roll.  His hand clenches against his knee and he’s about ready to jump through the computer and beat everyone who thought of making this godforsaken website.  Hiro just grins and leans closer to the screen.  “What are you guys up to?”

“What does it _look_ like they’re up to?” Tadashi grumbles.  Two girls in the back, one with black hair and the other a very small blonde, whisper to each other.  They look very, _very_ pleased with Tadashi.

“Just chatting,” the girl says.  “I’m Sara.  Are you two brothers?”

Hiro nods enthusiastically. “Yeah!  I’m Hiro, and this is Tadashi.  He’s all stubborn about getting on here.  Don’t pay attention to his grouchy ass.”

The girls all laugh at that.  Tadashi rolls his eyes.

The shy looking girl in the back with bright red hair moves forward slowly and looks directly at the camera.  Tadashi thinks she’s going to say something normal, like a greeting or a question about where they live.  He’s not expecting her to clear her throat, get nods of approval from her friends, and turn towards the camera to say, “You guys should kiss.”

Tadashi’s stomach drops out.  His eyes widen and his heart rate quickens, because holy fuck why would someone _ask that_ , but everything gets so much worse when Hiro fucking _winks_.

“Brotherly or _more_ than brotherly?” Hiro asks playfully, and that’s about when Tadashi grabs Hiro’s chair and rolls them both away from the view of the webcam.  His ears are ringing and his face is hot, but he can still focus on the way Hiro’s cheeks are flushed.  This is too much.  It’s going too far, and Tadashi needs to stop it _now_.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he demands.  “We’re not _kissing_ on _camera_.”

“Implying you’d kiss me _off_ camera?”

“Hiro!”  Tadashi can’t feel his fingers anymore.  Hiro’s lips look bright red and plump from where he kept them trapped between his teeth, his eyes are glassy and his pupils are growing.  He’s shifting in his chair and crossing his legs and Tadashi’s mind is working in overdrive.

He’s never thought of Hiro like that.  Hiro is his brother.  His little brother.  His nerdy little bot-fighting brother who graduated in the same year as him because he’s so smart.  And right now he looks _turned on_ by the idea of kissing Tadashi.  By the idea of them having zero motivation or reason to do so.

“In case you forgot,” Tadashi begins slowly, “We’re _brothers_.  We’re _related_.  I’m not _making out_ with you.”

“C’mon, man,” Hiro implores a little more seriously.  “It’s just me.  And I _really_ wanna impress these girls.  This is my first time on webcam ever, we have to do something cool!”

“Cool?!”

“One peck,” Hiro reasons.  “One.  Like you used to give me when we were little kids.  And then it’ll be over and our internet street cred will skyrocket.”

Well, that’s not so bad.  Tadashi is going to blatantly ignore how Hiro looked like he was about to climax at the idea of kissing him.  He’s going to ignore the excited look in his eyes, his shaking hands, and how he nearly tips the chair over with how fast he scoots back to the computer.  He’s going to ignore the kiss, too—so long as it gets Hiro to shut up so they can finish this goddamn experiment.

“Ladies!”  Hiro gets out of his chair and plops himself right down on Tadashi’s lap, legs hanging over the arm rest and arm draped around his brother’s shoulders.  “We gotta do this quick because my brother is a boner killer.  But we live to please.”

The girls all blush and cover their mouths with their hands, looking like they’re about to explode.  They probably didn’t expect the two to actually do this, considering it’s against every single moral code Tadashi has ever been introduced to.  Hiro is _barely_ eighteen.  There’s no way any of this could possibly be even remotely _close_ to okay.

Hiro grabs Tadashi’s chin to force them to face each other.  Tadashi, swallowing thickly, still manages to glare at Hiro despite his heart rattling in his chest and his limbs feeling like ice.  Hiro doesn’t even hesitate.  He leans forward, tilts his face up, and presses his lips against his brother’s.

They separate a moment later.  The girls are all shrieking happily and clapping their hands.  But Tadashi doesn’t even hear them.

The ringing in his ears is deafening.  His gaze locks with Hiro’s coffee brown eyes and he subconsciously wraps an arm around his waist.  Tadashi doesn’t know when it really begins, but he knows that there’s a flame sparking deep in his stomach, and it burns for Hiro.  The brief friction from brush of their lips and the heat of Hiro’s breath were not enough to make that flame grow.

The girls are silent.  Tadashi blinks his hooded eyes.

Then they’re kissing again.  But it’s not a peck, and Tadashi is cupping Hiro’s cheek and pulling him impossibly closer.  His mind is foggy but he’s acutely aware of how Hiro’s hair feels tangled in his fingers, soft and smooth and fucking sinful.  Their lips move and mesh, and Hiro lets out a breathy noise that sounds suspiciously like a moan.

It only gets out of control when Hiro moves awkwardly in the chair so he’s straddling Tadashi.  The elder brother follows suit and grips hold of Hiro’s thighs, tight enough to leave bruises in the shape of his fingerprints.  Hiro moves like a fluid; small and lithe and conforming, pressing curious hands along Tadashi’s clothed chest.  He pauses to touch their foreheads together and their heated breaths mingle with each other, eyes nearly closed, panting like they’ve just done something a lot more involved than kissing.

It’s too far gone already.  Tadashi doesn’t want anyone to watch this.  He doesn’t want anyone to see him take his brother.

“Fuck this,” Tadashi growls.  He reaches forward and practically slams the escape button on the keyboard, and Hiro’s face is crestfallen, showing signs that he thinks they’ve made a mistake.  Tadashi doesn’t _care_ if they’ve made a mistake.  He grabs the back of Hiro’s neck and pulls him forward violently so their lips clash together in a much needier fashion.  Hiro’s voice cracks, whimpers and cuts short with a gasp when Tadashi rolls his hips up and pulls Hiro’s down. 

Hiro shivers and slips his hands up Tadashi’s shirt.  Tadashi knows that any further than this means they probably won’t stop, and he’s far too gone to honestly care about that.  Fucking his brother.  The thought makes him go dizzy with want and lust, a possessive hiss preluding his teeth catching onto Hiro’s neck.

“A-ah!”  Hiro bares his skin immediately.  Tadashi leaves swollen purple bruises in the wake of his mouth, all the way up to Hiro’s jaw, and Hiro presses as close to Tadashi’s chest as possible.  The older of the two can feel a hard line across his stomach and his mind jolts while his heart stutters.  “T-Tadashi, _please_.”

 _Fuck_.

Tadashi tears off Hiro’s shirt.  He hears a few threads of the seams rip but Hiro’s chest is bared before him and he immediately drags his mouth from his solar plexus to the hollow of his throat.  Hiro arches his back, fingers so intertwined in Tadashi’s hair that he can feel it pulling.  He’s fucking _noisy_ , with all his bubbly whispers of Tadashi’s name and breaths that sound downright pornographic.

Tadashi pulls back and tugs none-too-gently on Hiro’s hair.  “Naughty boy, aren’t you?”

Hiro looks like he’s teetering on the edge already. 

And again at the lips.  Tadashi drags his tongue across Hiro’s lip, and Hiro’s following gasp is when he takes action.  He bites at the flesh and heals it with open mouthed kisses, tongues barely brushing, Hiro shaking in his lap.

Or—wait, he’s not shaking.  He’s timidly rolling his hips, pulling away from Tadashi to look between them and drape his arms on the other’s shoulders.  His eyes are watching the tent in his own pants get closer to Tadashi’s stomach, and Tadashi watches with bated breath as Hiro pauses.

“You wanna fuck me?” Hiro whispers into Tadashi’s ear.  Tadashi nods with a possessive growl rumbling in his chest, and scratches lines down Hiro’s back that show up bright and red so they’ll be there tomorrow and the day after.  “Haa…I g-get to be up here.”

And then he rocks down _hard_ on Tadashi’s cock, right where he’d be entering if there weren’t any clothes in the way.

Tadashi transcends _time_.  His head drops back against the chair and his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows down his need to push Hiro onto the desk and _fuck him_.  Hiro’s ass is warm against his crotch and Tadashi imagines how it would feel without fabric, sliding between his thighs, slick and hot and tight the moment he pushes into his little brother who would beg to be fucked and filled with his brother’s leaking cock—

“Boys, dinner’s ready!”

Everything freezes.  Tadashi’s heart is a rock-solid shard of ice sitting in his chest.  Neither of them dare to even breathe.  Their eyes lock, Tadashi searching for validation.  Terrified of Hiro shoving him away and demanding to know what the fuck is wrong with him.

Instead, Hiro turns in place to grab his shirt from the desk.  He slips it over his head.  And then he slowly climbs off his brother’s lap, spins the chair abruptly and leans over him seductively like he’s hunting prey.

“I’m not giving up on you, _Ani-kun_ ,” Hiro breathes on Tadashi’s neck.  He kisses it lightly and drags his teeth across Tadashi’s collarbone.  “Next time let’s keep the camera rolling—but just for us.”

Tadashi is still trying to remember how to breathe as Hiro sways his hips and sashays out of their room and down the stairs to dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr @ genderfluidstanmarsh if u want more c:


End file.
